


БОЛЬШОЙ СБОР II OR JANE IN THE WONDERLAND

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: Дарья и все, все, все ... [6]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	БОЛЬШОЙ СБОР II OR JANE IN THE WONDERLAND

Дарья и Джейн сидели на скамье. Джейн ворчала:

\- Мало того, что мне пришлось подниматься в такую рань. В субботу !! В мой законный выходной !! Так ещё и это — а это ты виновата, Моргендорффер !  
Дарья с удивлением взглянула на Джейн:

\- В чём ещё, Лейн ?  
Джейн фыркнула:

  
\- Напугала меня давеча рассказами о «духовном животном» своего отца …  
\- И ?  
\- Он, этот кошмар мне всю ночь снился ! Как ты и описывала — все приметы совпали: жёлтое, полоски на спине, задние лапы как у льва, три рога, борода …

Дарья посмотрела на Джейн с удивлением, почти с испугом:

\- Знаешь, я же шутила ! И не описывала его так подробно ! Я ведь его вообще не видела — не ела я тех самых ягод !  
Джейн пожала плечами:  
\- Ну-у-у, не знаю … У меня в кармане нашлось пара ломтей хлеба и яблоко. Я его накормила. Он очень извинялся за своё поведение — но Джейк так достал своим нытьём ! Вот из-за этого бедной дух и сбежал. И из-за него спасателям пришлось побегать за твоей семейкой … Ведь твои родители с Квин за ним по всему лесу гонялись ! Чуть заикой не сделали бедолагу ...

Дарья прищурилась:

\- А морковкой ты его, случайно, не кормила ?  
\- Точно ! Я ещё подумала, что стащила завтрак Квин ! А ты откуда узнала про морковку ?!  
Дарья пожала плечами:  
\- Перестилала сегодня утром постель и мало того, что вытряхнула с пригоршню хлебных крошек так ещё и огрызок морковки обнаружился ! Ты у нас лунатизмом не страдаешь ? Может быть разоряешь припасы наших любезных хозяев по ночам ?

Джейн насмешливо фыркнула:

\- Ты меня с Трентом перепутала. Это он способен даже машину вести почти не просыпаясь. И где, интересно, мой дорогой старший братец ? Эй, вы Трента не видели ?!

Последнее Джейн крикнула какой то молодой парочке из Лейнов, что как раз проходили мимо. Игроки в крикет только собирались и немногочисленные зрители спешили занять облюбованные места. Вокруг Дарьи и Джейн опять образовалась «мёртвая зона», что подруг вполне устраивало. Длинный и худой парень пожал плечами:

\- Спит наверное …  
Девушка кивнула в знак согласия:

\- Наверняка. Мы все его пытались растолкать но …

Джейн удовлетворённо хмыкнула:

\- Вот что умеет мой дорогой братец так это игнорировать всё и вся, когда хочет спать. Легче бревно разбудить ! Вот видишь ! - Джейн назидательно подняла палец вверх. - Это семейное ! Я тоже сплю как сурок, а не шатаюсь, как привидение, по всему дому в поисках кладовых и не роюсь по ящикам буфета и в холодильнике !  
Дарья сморщила носик:  
\- Сурки ТАК не храпят ! И не лягаются как бешенные мустанги …

Джейн приобняла Дарью(парочка молодых Лейнов поспешила ретироваться) и нежно расцеловала в обе щеки:

\- Ах ты моя бедная … Ну извини, извини …  
Дарья улыбнулась:

\- Ты главное, когда в следующий раз будешь кормить неведомых чудовищ, не рассыпай везде огрызки и крошки …

Джейн кивнула:

\- Договорились. А когда мне приснится, что попала на пир к эльфам я и для тебя прихвачу чего-нибудь. С разрешения хозяев, естественно. С эльфами ссориться чревато ОЧЕНЬ крупными неприятностями ...  
\- Договорились.

Дарья вытащила из сумки толстый томик и уткнулась в книгу. Джейн положила голову на колени Дарьи, вытянула свои ноги и прикрыла сгибом руки глаза от солнца. Дарья ласково погладила подругу по голове и окончательно погрузилась в чтение.  
...Клац-клац, клац—клац … Это было даже умиротворяюще. Клац-клац … клац-клац … клац … Пауза затянулась, а голоса игроков зазвучали громче и с какими то новыми нотками. Джейн поднялась и села. Дарья уткнулась в книгу — мир для неё давно уже прекратил своё существование, а в это время на поле прекратилась игра - явно назревал крупный скандал … Игроки спорили с судьями и между собой, подтянулись некоторые зрители …

\- О-оу … Становится жарковато ..  
\- О, как я опаздываю ! Джанет будет просто в ярости ! - раздался очень знакомый голос.

Джейн резко обернулась — кролик. Белый кролик с очень озабоченным выражением на … лице ?! Лице мистера О'Нила ! Вытягивающий из жилетного кармана, сверкающий на солнце, будильник и , близоруко прищурившись, разглядывающий циферблат.

\- Ох, как я опаздываю !

После этого эпохального заявления кролик торопливо спрятал будильник обратно, в жилетный карман и припустил со всех ног — только пятки засверкали. Джейн рванула следом. Дарья, погрузившись с головой в чтение, даже головы не повернула вслед подруге. На поле голоса зазвучали громче и резче. «Так вскоре дойдёт и до рукоприкладства» подумала Джейн но даже не обернулась - только побежала быстрей. Спина кролика мелькала среди высокой травы далеко впереди и Джейн припустила ещё быстрей и ещё … Нора. «Ну что ж, Лейн. Прыгай в воду или оставайся в лодке.» И сделала шаг вперёд. И ещё. И ещё. Лифт. «Прогресс. Помнится лифта там не было, а была просто нора, а потом тоннель … А потом … » Джейн нажала на кнопку и двери лифта разошлись с тихим электрическим гудением. Джейн сделала ещё шаг. В пустоту. «А-а-а-а- !!! Чёрт !!! Как я не люблю сюрпризы !» Она падала. Стремительно падала вниз. В тёмный колодец. На стенах висели шкафчики, книжные полки, старые карты. Джейн, в тщётной попытке остановить или хотя бы замедлить своё падение, попыталась ухватиться за одну из полок. Она накренилась, пальцы Джейн соскользнули, а всё, стоявшее на полке, обрушилось вниз, в пустоту. Напоследок Джейн получила пустой банкой из под апельсинового мармелада по макушке. Больше подобных попыток Джейн не повторяла — остальные шкафчики и полки тоже не внушали большого доверия, показались ещё более древними и хрупкими. «Тебе всё таки не десять лет ... Шишка будет ...» мрачно подумала Джейн и вдруг захихикала — она падает в пустоте и даже не знает что там будет внизу, а её беспокоит какая-то там шишка на голове ?! БУМ !!! Внизу оказалась натянуто целое брезентовое полотнище - большое как парус. «Да. Это будет понадёжнее кучи сухих листьев. Тем более, что в кучах сухих листьев частенько забывают грабли ...» Если кролик и был тут, то он давно уже ускакал по своим кроличье-О'Ниловским делам. Джейн оглянулась вокруг — содержимое той самой полки тоже было здесь — древняя кофемолка, антикварные часы, зловредная банка(Джейн с трудом удержалась от законного желания - швырнуть ей об стену — «Точно шишка будет !») Наконец глаза Джейн привыкли к сумраку, что царил вокруг и она смогла рассмотреть место, где она приземлилась — длинный холл, слабо освещённый ,висящей высоко под потолком, лампой, запертые двери и конечно же — маленькая дверца за занавеской. Джейн помнила ТУ САМУЮ книгу. Но прочла её только из-за иллюстраций сэра Тэнниэла. «Путанная какая то, мутная и крайне мрачная история … И «Зазеркалье» не лучше ! Всё таки английский юмор это нечто … « Дарья прочитала ей тогда целую лекцию где в одну кучу смешались математика, заика Доджсон, педофилия с Фрейдом и политическая сатира. Что то Джейн даже законспектировала — очень пригодилось при написании реферата.

\- Ну мы то будем поумнее маленькой английской девочки времён королевы Виктории ! - громко объявила Джейн неизвестно кому, сцапав со столика пресловутый ключик и быстро пряча его в карман шорт. По холлу загуляло эхо. - Так. Что тут у нас ?

У нас, то есть у Джейн под рукой оказалась пресловутая бутылочка с ярлычком: «ВЫПЕЙ МЕНЯ !» Джейн нащупала ключ сквозь ткань кармана — («на месте !»), откупорила пузырёк и отпила — очень осторожно, буквально капельку. То, что произошло после этого напомнило ей недавнее падение — стремительно куда то вверх взлетела крышка стола, а пол наоборот - стремительно приблизился. Сжав в потной ладони ключ, Джейн подошла к заветной двери. «Так. По моему, Лейн, тебе уже хватит ... « Она действительно стала подходящего роста. Наконец Джейн зажала в, дрожащих от волнения, пальцах ключ и не без некоторого трепета(«Вдруг не подойдёт ?!») вставила его в замочную скважину и осторожно повернула. Дверь, с лёгким скрипом, отворилась и Джейн перешагнула через порог прямо в сад.   
«Ну конечно же ! Как я могла забыть ! Знакомые все лица !» Джоуи, Джеффри и Джимми. Двойка, Пятёрка, Семёрка. «А вот и вёдра с красной краской. И кисти.» Джейн кашлянула. Троица заметалась в панике. Двойка и Семёрка упали носами в траву. Пятёрка вытянулась во фрунт. Но увидев, что это всего лишь Джейн, даже сплюнул от досады:

\- Ну и зачем надо было нас так, пугать, Лейн ?

Пятёрка бесцеремонно, пинками растолкал своих товарищей и те, охая, поднялись, отряхнули колени и уставились на Джейн. Та хмыкнула:

\- Я даже спрашивать не буду чем вы тут занимаетесь. Королева приказала высадить красные розы, а вы, болваны, посадили белые …

Троица дружно плюхнулась на колени:  
\- Не выдавай нас ! А то Квин нам всем просто головы с плеч снесёт. Или того хуже — прекратит с нами разговаривать — на целую неделю !

Джейн фыркнула:  
\- Ладно. Не буду. Живите пока.

Двойка подскочил и опустил кисть в ведро. Пятёрка заискивающе поинтересовался у Джейн:  
\- Джейн, ты же вроде у нас художница ?  
\- Ну да …  
\- Не поможешь ?  
\- Вот ещё ! - «Мне тут может скоро придётся просыпаться, а я всё оставшееся время буду розы красить ?!» И, гордо задрав носик, развернулась и пошла прочь от троицы, которая принялась энергично размахивать кистями брызгая краской во все стороны. «Чёрт !!» Кролик. «Его только здесь не хватало !» Джейн быстренько скрылась за кустом.  
Кролик выглядел несколько … потрёпанным. Но приближаясь к самозваным малярам он принял важный и горделивый вид — как и полагается придворному.  
  
\- Мэри-Энн !! Мэри-Энн !! Где черти носят эту нерадивую девчонку ?! Мэри-Энн !!

Внезапно кролик развернулся к кустам, за которыми притаилась Джейн.

\- А вот ты где ! Выходи сейчас же !!

Джейн была несколько обескуражена:  
\- Это вы мне ?!  
\- Тебе, тебе ! Ну что за наглость ?! Я её зову, а она …  
\- Вообще то меня зовут Джейн и я …  
Кролик выглядел разъярённым. Если вообще можно представить себе разъярённого кролика …  
\- Я что тебе сказал, негодница !! Ты должна сейчас же отправиться ко мне домой и … Куда ?!!  
Джейн не стала дожидаться продолжения и стремглав рванула прочь со всех ног. «Кролики на меня тут будут кричать ?! Фиг вам !»

Она неслась не разбирая дороги, не оглядываясь по сторонам — в конце концов вылетела на поляну и увидела маленький, аккуратный дом. А возле дома … Дарью. В ливрее. И пудрённом парике.  
  
\- Что ты тут делаешь, Моргендорффер ?!  
\- Что я тут делаю ?! - удивилась Дарья. - Прислуживаю я тут.  
\- Почему ?  
\- Слушай, Лейн. Это же твой сон, а не мой ! - ворчливо ответила лакей-Дарья. - Разбирайся потом сама со своим подсознанием. Мне, знаешь ли, своих тараканов хватает !  
\- Ладно. А я могу попасть внутрь ?  
\- А оно тебе надо ? - пожала плечами Дарья. Дверь дома распахнулась, выпустив наружу целое облако кухонного чада, и из дверей вылетело большое блюдо. Дарья, явно уже привыкшая к подобным сюрпризам, привычно присела, прикрыв руками голову, а Джейн от неожиданности просто упала на четвереньки. Блюдо, со свистом пролетев над ними, с оглушительным звоном разлетелось в мелкие дребезги врезавшись в дерево.  
  
\- Тут ведь вопрос не в том как туда попасть, а следить за тем чтобы в тебя чем-нибудь не попали ненароком …

\- Философ ... - одобрительно хмыкнула Джейн. - Но я туда всё таки загляну. Из простого любопытства.  
\- Любопытство сгубило кошку … - флегматично отозвался лакей, который тем временем улёгся на спину, прямо на траву, закинул руки за голову и, жуя травинку, уставился в небо.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь ?  
\- А из неё сейчас там как раз суп варят … - всё так же флегматично ответила Дарья.  
… В доме стоял зверский шум и гвалт и в воздухе висели чудовищный чад и копоть. Джейк Моргендорффер помешивал в кастрюле какую то очередную адскую смесь от которой у Джейн сразу заслезились глаза - Джейк явно не пожалел перца для своего варева, а Мисс Барч укачивала младенца в котором Джейн, без особого удивления, опознала Энтони ДиМартино. Младенец орал как резанный, размахивал руками, пучил глаза и пытался лягаться - но пелёнки мешали. Мисс Барч, обратив внимание на вошедшую, обратилась к Джейн назидательно подняв вверх указательный палец:  
\- Мужчин надо кормить исключительно луком и перцем. С детства. Все эти поганые сласти превращают нормального мужика в слезливую и истеричную бабу !  
\- Точно ! - отозвался какой то … кошачий но знакомый голос. Мисс Ли. Из неё получилась элегантная кошка. Она высокомерно посмотрела на Джейн и в три прыжка взлетела на буфет.

Входная дверь приоткрылась и в неё осторожно просунулась голова Дарьи.  
\- Приглашение от Квин ! На вечерний крокет ! - Объявила Дарья почти торжественно, С опаской поглядывая на Джейка, который внезапно запустил в голову старшей дочери большим половником но та быстро захлопнула дверь. Половник брякнул об исцарапанное дерево двери оставив на нём большое жирное пятно.  
\- Опять не попал ! - пожаловался Джейк незваной гостье. - Ну вот скажи — в кого она такая умная ?!  
Джейн только пожала плечами:  
\- Наверное в маму … - и быстренько присела — тарелка, пролетев над головой Джейн, разбилась о стену позади неё. - Эй ! Поосторожнее !  
\- Держи ! - Мисс Барч кинула в руки Джейн младенца. - Я пошла переодеваться — Квин страшно не любит, когда приглашённые ей лично гости, запаздывают !  
Мистер ДиМартино не прекратил орать и брыкаться. Вдобавок он ещё и плевался, одновременно захлёбываясь в плаче и чихая. Джейн поспешила на свежий воздух - в этом чаду дышать уже было нечем и глаза резало от слёз - перец просто висел облаками в воздухе. «В кого ты там превратился ? В поросёнка ? Но ты то у нас на поросёнка мало похож ...» ДиМартино ,продолжая надрываться в отчаянном крике, выгибая спину и размахивая ручками. И умудрился расцарапать руку Джейн.  
\- Эй, ты ! Поаккуратней ! - Джейн прикрикнула на младенца и взглянула на него. - Оба-на. Да это совсем не поросёнок !

На руках у Джейн в разодранных пелёнках вертелся, освобождаясь от последних обрывков кружев и шёлка, костлявый и когтистый, типичный дворовый, беспородный кот с ярко горящими глазами. Джейн наклонилась и стряхнула с рук злобную тварь в траву вместе с кусками, изодранной когтями ДиМартино, ткани - всё что осталось от пелёнок.

\- Катись отсюда. Хорошо если после тебя не придётся делать уколы от бешенства !  
Кот насмешливо фыркнул и исчез в густой траве.  
\- Туда ему и дорога.  
Мисс Ли расположилась на ветке дерева и без особого интереса смотрела на Джейн,   
\- Ну и куда ты теперь направляешься ?  
\- А фиг его знает …  
\- Хороший маршрут ! - одобрила Мисс Ли. - Если по классическому пути — то вон там живёт парочка самых надутых болванов в округе. - Мисс Ли показала лапой на змеящийся над деревьями дымок. Между деревьев просвечивала стена дома к воротам которого вела широкая тропа.  
\- Спасибо. - поблагодарила Джейн.  
«Что ж этого и следовало ожидать ...» Дом. Одна труба в форме футбольного мяча. Другая — имеет тоже очень знакомый силуэт.  
Возле дома стоял стол. За столом восседали Кевин и Бритни. А между ними спал … Трент. Сладкая парочка идиотов использовали его вместо подушки. «Чёрт ! Надо бы вытаскивать бедолагу братца … Но с меня на сегодня хватит !»   
… Джейн открыла глаза. Дарья продолжала читать, не замечая ничего вокруг, и уже перевалила за половину книги. На поле скандал достиг высшей точки и кажется уже дрались. Или, во всяком случае, пытались. Джейн села. Дарья оторвалась от книги и улыбнулась подруге:  
\- Воды попить не хочешь ?  
\- Да. Спасибо.  
Джейн отхлебнула воды из, нагревшейся на солнце, бутылки из под газировки и наконец смогла обратить внимание на Трента:  
\- О, привет братец ! Ты наконец то соизволил проснуться ?  
\- Ага. Пока ты спала тут уже почти драка началась !  
\- И сколько же меня не было в этом прекрасном мире ?  
На этот вопрос Джейн ответила Дарья:  
\- Всего то с час. Но голова у тебя тяжёлая как гиря !  
\- Я храню в ней свои умные мысли ! - важно ответствовала Джейн.  
Трент сидел рядом на скамье и с усмешкой смотрел на поле. Страсти потихоньку утихли. Кто то из спорщиков, от раздражения, метнул молоток и своротил воротца. Его оппонента еле удержали. Джейн зевнула и потянулась словно сытая кошка:  
\- Пошли, пожуем чего-нить.  
Трент пожал плечами:  
\- Пошли.  
Дарья спрятала книгу в сумку и тоже поднялась:  
\- Пошли. А по дороге ты мне, Лейн, расскажешь, что тебе такого наснилось. Таких изощрённых ругательств по адресу бедняги ДиМартино я от тебя ,за всё время нашей совместной учёбы в школе, ни разу не слышала !  
Джейн уходила последней и, напоследок, оглянулась - на краешке их скамьи сидел, измазанный в красной краске, Пятёрка. Он помахал Джейн рукой.


End file.
